Currently, home cooking control either relies on manual control by the user during cooking or preset parameters input by the user before cooking, such as food type, cooking time, temperature, etc. In the first case, mistakes of user may ‘destroy’ the food, e.g. overcooked. In the second case, manual input brings inconvenience and is still experience dependent, and furthermore a non optimal cooking result is often encountered due to a significant discrepancy between the actual food and the ‘average’ food model used by a cooking appliance.
Food doneness is largely associated with its core temperature. Currently, this is monitored invasively during cooking by inserting a needle shaped thermometer into the food. The method of detecting food doneness is destructive and moreover only provides temperature information of a particular part of the food which can not accurately represent the overall temperature in the food. Furthermore, the needle in the cooking machine will make the cooking machine difficult to clean. Meanwhile, in order to avoid damage the food seriously, it is often that a very thin needle is used. Such needle is so liable to broke or bend as to impact its usage. Also, the machine structure will be complicated with the added needle, which will also increase the product cost of the cooking machine.
US2013/0306626 A1 describes systems, apparatuses, and methods for food cooking using radio frequency.
US2013/0080098 A1 describes a device and method for applying electromagnetic energy in the radio frequency range to determine or detect a processing state of an object being processed.
US2013/0092680 describes an oven including a cooking chamber configured to receive a food product having a first and second energy sources, and a user interface configured to display information associated with processes for cooking. The oven may be employ feedback data regarding absorption of radio frequency spectrum.